


End of Relationship

by solinasolina



Series: Prompt Series [5]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Humour, i've had this written for months but never had to motivation to finish it, this is based off one of my social media aus, until now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 13:24:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5458022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solinasolina/pseuds/solinasolina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven sits at the restaurant table, just staring at her phone. She hasn't moved a muscle in 5 minutes and doesn’t even realise that Octavia has arrived for their lunch. Raven’s eyes fixate on the screen in front of her. Or more specifically, on Lexa’s most recent Facebook update.<br/><br/><i>End of Relationship.</i></p><p>or the one where lexa changes her facebook status and everyone (mostly raven and octavia) freak out</p>
            </blockquote>





	End of Relationship

**Author's Note:**

> [here's the post ](http://monkeykira.tumblr.com/post/129680868970/the-100-au-where-lexa-accidently-changes-her) to which this fic is based off if you're interested :)
> 
> happy reading!

Clarke stirs as the morning light peeks through her curtains. She reaches over to the other side of the bed, hoping to find Lexa and pull her in closer; but the space beside her was empty. Rustling from the kitchen brings a smile to Clarke’s lips as memories of the previous night play out. After rubbing her eyes, Clarke lifts up her left hand, admiring the diamond ring that sat on her ring finger. It had just been them last night, a home cooked dinner, candles, dancing and cuddling on the couch before Lexa had proposed. Clarke is so wrapped up in her memories, she doesn't hear Lexa enter the room.

“You’re going to blind yourself if you keep staring at it,” Lexa smiles as she walks in. Carefully placing the tray she was carrying on the bedside table, Lexa moves to sit beside Clarke. She leans down for a kiss, “Morning beautiful.”

As lips part, neither of them dare to move too far just yet. Their lips ghosting over each other as smiles creep up on the both of them. Clarke makes the first move and manoeuvres herself so that she’s straddling Lexa’s lap. Moving both her hands to gently caress either side of Lexa's face, she places three more quick kisses on the lips in front of her.

“Good.” _Kiss._

“Morning.” _Kiss._

“Beautiful.” _Kiss._

Clarke looks into Lexa’s eyes and all she can see is love and admiration which causes her heart to flutter. “We’re engaged,” she whispers.

“We’re engaged,” Lexa repeats, the smile on her face only growing wider. “I made you breakfast. You have to get to work soon."

Clarke leans in for another kiss. “Mmm, thank you. It smells great.”

 

After breakfast, getting changed and a few more stolen kisses, Clarke is about ready to leave for work. Rummaging through her bag she asks, “Hey babe, have you seen my-”

Lexa stands in front of Clarke dangling a set of keys in front of her fiancé, “Keys?”

Clarke grabs the keys and gives Lexa another quick kiss, “What would I do without you.” She starts to slip on her shoes, “You should update your status on Facebook and I’ll do it at work if I can get to a computer.”

“Raven and Octavia are going to hate you for not telling them as soon as it happened.”

Clarke shrugs her shoulders. “They can’t be mad long, I’ll just tell them they won’t be invited to the wedding then.”

Lexa lets out a small laugh. “Then we'll definitely have wedding crashers."

Clarke playfully shrugs her shoulders once more. “We’ll see them tonight anyways; I’m sure we’ll be bombarded with questions then, so be prepared for that.”

“I will,” Lexa chuckles.

Clarke checks herself in the mirror once more, fixing her hair slightly. “Okay, I’m going to drop my phone off at the store to get fixed and I will be home by 6… which should give me more than enough time to get ready for the group dinner.”

“I still can’t believe you dropped your phone in soup. The things you do for a good vine,” Lexa teases.

Clarke opens the door and turns to look back at Lexa. “It was snapchat actually,” she says as she sticks out her tongue before leaving.

Lexa just shakes her head and walks over to the door to lock it. She had the day off and was going to use it to catch up on some reading. She makes herself some green tea and settles down in the living room for the time being.

Two hours later, Lexa finishes the book. She leans back into the couch and brings it to her chest, "I'm engaged,” she whispers to herself. Lexa hadn’t planned on proposing last night, it kind of just happened. There was a more lavish proposal planned with a fancy dinner and a few of her closest friends around but that wasn’t important now. The only thing that matters was that she was engaged to the love of her life.

Lexa reaches for her phone. Before updating her Facebook status she decides that she should at least tell Raven, Octavia and Anya the good news first. They would all see each other tonight but seeing as they helped Lexa pick out the ring, it only seems fair. And seeing as Clarke’s phone was broken, Lexa figures she’s doing her fiancé a favour by trying to minimise Raven and Octavia’s reaction to not being told about the proposal right away. She opens up the group chat between Raven, Octavia, Clarke and herself and sends a message.

> **Lexa** : Hey guys. Do you have a minute? I have something to tell you.

Lexa then goes to give Anya a call, but there’s no answer. She tries another time but still the other woman doesn’t pick up. Lexa knew that Anya was probably at work and just decides to tell her later that night. She waits another 10 minutes for Raven and Octavia but there’s no response so she just goes ahead with changing her status. Opening up Facebook, she finds the _Relationship Status_ page and changes it. It was a lot quicker and easier than Lexa thought it would be but she just shrugs it off. Confirming the change, she places her phone on the table, turns on the TV and eventually falls asleep to reruns of FRIENDS.

 

* * *

 

Raven sits at the restaurant table, just staring at her phone. She hasn’t moved a muscle in 5 minutes and doesn’t even realise that Octavia has arrived for their lunch. Raven’s eyes fixate on the screen in front of her. Or more specifically, on Lexa’s most recent Facebook update. _End of Relationship._

Setting her bag on the bag on the spare chair, Octavia crooks an eyebrow. “Raven…?”

Without saying anything Raven shoves the phone in Octavia’s face. “HAVE YOU SEEN THIS?” Octavia stares at the phone and lets out a loud gasps as she reads the Facebook update. “Yeah and Lexa sent us a text saying that she ‘needed to talk to us’ and I tried to call her but she isn’t picking up the damn phone!” Raven exclaims.

Octavia grabs Raven’s phone and remains staring at the update. _Lexa: End of Relationship. “_ This has got to be some mistake, right? I mean it’s Clarke and Lexa. We just helped Lexa pick out a ring!” Octavia hands back Raven’s phone and takes out her own. Finding Clarke’s name first she clicks call. Raven does the same and calls Lexa again. Both girls are met with the same result. No answer.

Octavia drops her head into her hands. She notices that Raven is now typing away on her phone. “What are you doing?”

“Tweeting them... Messaging them... Anything to see if they respond"

"Try Anya?” Octavia suggests. “She'll definitely know what's going on."

"That," Raven points her finger up and down towards Octavia, "is a great idea."

 

* * *

 

Monty flops to the floor and lays flat against the surface. “I can’t believe I agreed for you to be my personal trainer” he groans.

Anya laughs and throws him a towel. “Toughen up kid. This is only the beginning.” She moves to her gym bag. Grabbing 2 bottles of water and her phone she returns to take a seat next to Monty.

Monty sits up, using the towel to wipe away the sweat from his face. “Are you going to the group dinner tonight?”

“Yeah, you?” Anya replies as she passes a water bottle to him. Monty nods, but before he could say anything, Anya’s phone starts to ring. “Raven’s calling, sorry, hold on.” Monty gestures that it was alright and Anya picks up the call. “What’s up Reyes?”

“ _HAVE YOU SEEN LEXA’S LATEST FACEBOOK UPDATE?_ ” Raven screams over the phone, loud enough for Monty to look up and give a questioning look.

Anya just shrugs in response to Monty and continues to talk to Raven. “No, i’ve been training with Monty for the last 2 hours.”

_“CHECK. IT. NOW.”_

Anya looks to Monty, “Hey do you have your phone on you?” Monty nods and runs over to his gym bag, returning with his phone. “Raven’s freaking out about Lexa’s latest Facebook update; can you check what it is?” Anya instructs.

Monty starts to scroll through his Facebook feed and Anya places her phone on the floor and on speaker. “Raven, you’re on speaker. Why don’t you just tell us what’s going on?”

_“You have to see it for yourselves. You’re not going to believe me if I tell you.”_

“Oh my god…” Monty whispers. He rubs his eyes to make sure he wasn’t seeing things.

 _“DO YOU SEE IT?”_ Raven yells.

Monty passes the phone to Anya is disbelief.

Anya takes the phone and immediately laughs.

_“Are you laughing, Anya?! This isn’t a joke! I’ve tried calling them both and they’re not answering. Octavia is trying to get a hold of them too, but nothing!”_

Anya watches Monty as he still remains stunned and chuckles. “You possibly can’t believe this is real right? You know how Lexa is with technology.”

“ _I can’t believe how chill you are about this_ ” Raven complains. _“In the time i’ve known Lexa she has never made a mistake like this, hopeless with technology or not.”_

“I would have to agree,” Monty adds.

Anya just shakes her head. “Raven, we literally just helped Lexa pick out a ring last week!”

Monty’s eyes grew wider. “Lexa was going to propose? Oh this makes this situation ten times worse!”

_“See Anya? Monty’s reaction is how you’re meant to be right now.”_

Anya picks up her phone off the ground, “You’re overreacting Raven. I’m telling you it’s a mistake. I’m going to hang up now before you break Monty with your freaking out. We just had an intense training session and he’s very fragile right now” and hung up the phone before Raven could say anything else.

Monty isn't even the slightest bit fazed by Anya's remarks; he's too preoccupied with typing away at his phone.

“What are you doing Monty?”

“Tweeting them. Messaging them.” He looks up and sees Anya just shaking her head again. “What? Two of my friends - who were about to get engaged - may have just broken up!”

Anya stands up, “You freak out for no reason. See you later!” she yells as she walks away. She turns back around, “Also another training session tomorrow, 9am sharp.”

Monty groans but goes back to texting Clarke and Lexa.

 

* * *

 

Anya showers and changes out of her gym gear before going to meet Lincoln for lunch. When she arrives, Lincoln is already at a table and on the phone. She approaches and gives him a slight nod as he mouths, “Hi”.

“Octavia, listen, it’s got to be a mistake. Trust me. You know how Lexa is with technology.”

Anya couldn’t hear what Octavia was saying back but knew she was probably freaking out the way Raven was earlier. “Just hang up,” Anya interrupts. “Let her freak out with Raven, they’re not going to listen.”

Lincoln lets out a small laugh and stops to hear what Octavia was saying. “Yes Octavia, that is Anya."

"Hang up," Anya mouths again.

Lincoln gives Anya a glare and continues talking to Octavia. "Anya's just being Anya you know how she is," he smiles. "Trust me. There a million reasons why Lexa and Clarke aren't picking up right now. We'll see them tonight so stop worrying.”

Anya then takes Lincoln's phone. "Tell Raven to stop worrying too! We're going to have lunch in peace now. See you tonight!" she says before hanging up the phone.

Anya places the phone back on the table and starts to look through the menu. "I’m not actually surprised that this is happening right now.”

"It’s very... _Lexa,_ " Lincoln laughs. "Have you tried calling her though?"

"Yeah on my way here, no answer though. I left her a couple of messages. It's going to be fun to watch her try and explain this."

"Hey wanna order?” he asks. “I'm starving."

Anya agrees by calling for their waiter.

The two have lunch and talk about their mornings. Halfway through lunch however, both their phones start going off and vibrating with notifications. Lincoln clicks his home button, "Raven and Octavia have started in the group chat."

"Those two are a lot," Anya sighs, pulling out her phone.

"At least we know they care," Lincoln laughs. "They care a lot."

"It's getting annoying," Anya says as she starts texting in the group chat. Lincoln does the same, reminding everyone that Lexa wasn't always on her toes when it came to technology. Anya tells everyone to stop freaking out one more time before putting her phone on silent.

Lincoln does the same and returns to his food. "I bet you anything she's changed her status and just left her phone in another room."

"I wouldn't be surprised if it was a simple as that" Anya laughed. "Or she's preoccupied watching giant squid videos on YouTube again."

 

* * *

  

It was a slow morning in the gallery for Clarke. Prep for her exhibition was ahead of schedule and there wasn’t anything she could _really_ do until the following week. Clarke sits in her office with her two assistants, Maya and Harper, who were helping her finalise the guest list and invitations.

Maya took another invitation slip, folds it and puts it into an envelope. “Soon you’ll be doing these for your wedding, Clarke”

Clarke doing the same, smiles. “Do you guys want to volunteer to do them? You’re doing a pretty good job here. We only have like… a hundred more to go.”

“NO THANKS” Harper exclaims. “I don’t ever want to see another envelope after today.”

Both Clarke and Maya laugh when knocks at the door interrupt them.

Abby peeps her head through the door, “Hey sweetie, Hey Maya, Harper.”

Both Maya and Harper respond with “Hey Abby” as Clarke immediately stands up and walks towards her mum, greeting her with a hug.

Pulling away from the hug Clarke holds up her left hand, giving her fingers a little dance. “Hey mum,” Clarke grins.

Abby saw the ring and brought one hand over to cover her mouth. “YOU’RE ENGAGED!?” 

“I am!”

Abby pulls her daughter into another hug, this time tighter than the first. “Congratulations sweetie. I am so happy for you.” Clarke closes her eyes and nods against the hug. “Sorry I’m a little early, surgery went better than expected. I can help with whatever you were doing before we go to lunch?” Abby offers.

Clarke pulls away from the hug and just as she was about to say something Maya cuts in. “No, it’s okay Abby. Harper and I have got this.” She smiles. “Clarke, go have lunch with your mum.”

“Are you sure?”

“Of course boss!” Harper reassures.

Clarke smiles. “Thanks.” She walks back around to her desk, grabbing her bag. “You guys will definitely have the honour of doing my wedding invitations,” she jokes.

Harper groans. “Go, before I change my mind.”

Clarke is almost out the door when she turns back to Harper. “Alright alright Harper, you can do _all_ my wedding invitations,” she teases before leaving.

Clarke and Abby walk 10 minutes over to their favourite restaurant. Along the way Clarke tells her mum about the night before, leaving out the part where she dropped her phone in soup (because this wasn’t the first time something like this had happened). But unfortunately she couldn’t avoid the topic. As they takes their seats Abby remembers something that she wanted to ask Clarke about. “I tried calling you this morning…”

“OH.” Clarke pauses for a little too long. “I-"

“It’s getting fixed again, isn’t it?” Abby laughs. “You were making another one of your Snap Vine… or was it Vine Chat… well it was one of those videos again wasn’t it?”

Clarke’s silence and grin as she kept on reading the menu gave Abby the answer.

“I dropped it in soup…” Clarke whispers.

Abby laughs. “Of course you did.”

As they finish their lunch Abby almost frantically goes through her bag. “Oh! Let’s take a photo. It’s not every day my daughter gets engaged.” Clarke smiles and holds out her hand, waiting for her mum to hand over the phone. “Oh come on Clarke, I am more than capable of taking the photo.”

Clarke lets out a small laugh, “No offence mum, but no you’re not. You and taking photos is almost the same as Lexa and technology.”

Abby places one her over her heart, mocking hurt. “How dare you,” she jokes, before handing over the phone. Abby scoots her chair closer to her daughter who then takes a few selfies. “Are you going to upload them to Facebook for me, too?”

“Yep,” Clarke grins, looking for app. “Where is your Facebook app? Your apps are a mess.”

“Second page. Second row and... last folder.”

Just as Clarke follows her mother’s directions the phone starts to vibrate. “Jaha’s calling,” she says, passing the phone back to her mum. Clarke watches as her mother has a quick conversation. She was needed back at the hospital as soon as possible.

Abby quickly opens her wallet, dropping enough to cover the bill and tip onto the table. “Sorry darling, emergency at the hospital.”

“It’s fine,” Clarke reassures. “Go save some lives.”

Once Abby is ready to leave, she leans down and places a kiss on Clarke’s forehead. “Im so happy for you, Clarke. You should bring Lexa over this weekend for dinner.”

“Sounds good, I’ll make sure she’s free and I’ll let you know.”

“Talk to you later, sweetie,” Abby smiles.

 

* * *

 

Raven and Octavia finish their lunch in a haste, their minds still occupied with Lexa’s Facebook status. Neither girl stray too far away from their phone, trying to find the answers they do desperately needed.

“Try Lexa again?” Octavia suggests.

Raven brought her drink to her lips and nods as she calls Lexa again. No answer. “Those two are ridiculous. I texted them last week at like 3am to see if they wanted to go for ice-cream and got a reply in less than a minute! And now during normal hours they’re nowhere to be found.”

“Wanna go find them?” 

“Do we know where they are though? Clarke’s got work and-”

“Clarke’s got a lunch with her mum today,” Octavia interrupts. “She told me she wasn’t sure where she wasn’t going to be afterwards though.”

Raven sighs. “Fuck. Okay, what about Lexa?”

Octavia shrugs. “I… I don’t know. I think she’s got the day off, but I can’t be sure. So I guess we could try their apartment?”

Raven motions to the waiter that they were ready to get the bill. She looks back to Octavia, “Let’s go. I’m going to go crazy if we don’t hear from them soon.”

 

* * *

 

Anya and Lincoln go their separate ways after lunch. Anya still has some time before she was due back at work so she figures she’ll stop by Lexa’s apartment to see what was up with her Facebook status. Anya knew that it was definitely a mistake – but for the sake of her sanity she needs to settle this situation once and for all.

Lexa’s apartment was a 15 minute cab ride from the café. During this time Anya watches Raven and Octavia freak out through Facebook, Twitter and their group chat. As Anya pays the cab driver, two messages in the group chat caught her attention.

> **Octavia** : LEXA AND CLARKE, IF YOU SEE THIS WE’RE COMING OVER  
>  **Raven** : we’re literally just around the corner from your apartment; don’t say we didn’t warn you

Anya shakes her head and laughs softly. Quickly, she makes her way into the apartment building and heads for the elevator. She figures she'll at least  _try_ and give Lexa a heads up about what she was about to get from Octavia and Raven. Upon entering the elevator, Anya could hear the girls in the distance so she quickly closes the elevator doors and her way to Lexa's floor.

Anya knocks on Lexa’s door, loud. “Lexa! If you’re in there you’re going to want to let me in right now!” She kept on banging until she heard the door unlock.

“What the fuck,” Lexa greets, rubbing her eyes and yawning.

Without a word Anya let herself in, shoving Lexa aside to close the door again.

“How long have you been asleep?”

Lexa slumps back onto the couch and looks at the clock, “A couple of hours… Why?”

“You haven’t seen your phone have you?”

Lexa shakes her head, still half asleep. “No…”

Anya walks towards Lexa, picking up Lexa’s phone on the coffee table along the way. Anya clicks the home screen button and passes it along.

Lexa quite literally gasps, bringing one hand over her mouth.

> **Raven** : 5 missed calls.  
>  **Anya** : 2 missed calls.  
>  **Twitter** : 15 notifications.  
>  **Facebook** : 39 notifications.  
>  **The Flying Assholes** : 27 new messages.  
>  **Messages:** 10 new messages  
>  **Octavia** : 5 missed calls.

As Lexa finishes scrolling through the notifications she looks up to Anya. “What did I do?”

Anya laughs, “You changed your Facebook status to _End of Relationship_.”

“No I didn’t…” she defends weakly.

“You did,” Anya nods. “And now Raven and Octavia are going to be here any second. You’ve caused them a lot of stress these past few hours.”

Lexa opens Facebook to check if Anya was telling the truth. “Oh my god,” Lexa whispers. “I was meant to change it to _Engaged._ ”

Anya couldn’t help but grin. “You did it? You finally proposed?”

Lexa smiles and nods. Anya made her way to sit next to Lexa, bringing her into a hug. “Aw well I guess a congratulations are in order.”

Their hug is cut short when three loud bangs came from outside the door. “LEXA! CLARKE! ONE OF YOU BETTER BE IN THERE!”

“Oh god…” Lexa sighs, pulling away from the hug. She stands up and makes her way to the door. Before she unlocks it she turns back to Anya, “If I don’t make it out of this alive, tell Clarke that I love her.”

Anya nods. “Can I have you vinyl collection too?” she jokes.

The banging on the door becomes louder and more rapid. Lexa has one hand on the door knob and sighs again. Slowly she opens the door and immediately takes two steps back.

Raven was the first to step into the apartment. She points her finger towards Lexa, “You have a lot of explaining to do.”

Lexa took another step back and raises both hands. She takes another deep breath in, “Clarke and I got engaged last night. But she dropped her phone in soup so she dropped it off at the shop to get fixed this morning and I _accidently_ changed my status to the wrong thing this morning–”

“Or in other words, Lexa is hopeless with technology,” Anya adds.

“Right! You all know that my now," Lexa laughs, trying to ease the tension. When Raven and Octavia remain glaring, she continues. “So then I took a nap right after I changed it and I literally JUST woke up.”

Raven stands there, starring at Lexa, trying to decide whether her explanation was good enough.

Octavia however quickly steps forward and brings Lexa into an unexpected tight hug, “About damn time!” Breaking away from the hug Octavia then proceeds to whack Lexa across the arm a few times.

“Owwww,” Lexa cries, rubbing her arm. “What the hell was that for?”

“You scared the shit out of us!” Octavia yells. She then moves to sit next to Anya, with Lexa and Raven also following to sit down also.

Anya points between Octavia and Raven, “These two here were completely freaking out. I told them to stop worrying and reminded them that we went ring shopping with you. There was no way you and Clarke were breaking up but they didn’t listen.”

Raven brought her hands to rub her face, “I swear to god Lexa if you ever pull a stunt like this again I’m coming after you.”

Lexa couldn’t help but laugh. The four of them go through Lexa’s missed notifications with Raven and Octavia providing the extra commentary.

It wasn’t long before they heard the door open, seeing Clarke walk in. “Hey babe, I’m home.” Clarke hadn’t looked up to the living room yet as she took off her shoes, still just talking. “Went back to the gallery after lunch but Maya and Harper said that they had the invitations covered so they told me to go home.” Clarke pops her keys on the table and bag on the floor and that's when she sees everyone in the living room. “Oh hey guys… What are you all doing here?”

Anya, Raven and Octavia all look towards Lexa, who _tries_ to hold back her grin. When no one says anything Clarke raises an eyebrow. “Okay… is someone going to explain what’s going on?”

For the next hour Raven and Octavia provide a very detailed explanation of the day’s events. Clarke was sitting next to Lexa, holding her hand the entire conversation. Lexa tries to make herself small in the couch, constantly covering her face with her free hand. Anya just sits there, laughing for most of the time.

When Clarke is caught up with the situation, she turns to Lexa and smiles. “Well there’s a story we can tell the kids one day.” Lexa smiles back and leans in for a quick, chaste kiss. The remain starring at each other, almost forgetting that they weren't alone.

“You two disgust me,” Raven groans. “Pass me your phone, Lexa.”

Lexa grabs her phone, “I am capable of changing it to the right status.”

“Today’s events would prove otherwise," Raven retorts. She holds out her hand towards Lexa, who admits defeat almost instantly. Raven changes the status correctly this time, with Anya and Octavia liking it right away. “I’m going to write a status too.” Raven clears her throat as she reads out loud what she's typing. " _Sorry to everyone I freaked out when I accidently changed my status to_ End of Relationship. _I am in fact ENGAGED to Clarke – ”_

“The beautiful Clarke Griffin,” Clarke corrects, sending a wink to Lexa.

Raven smirks and nods, adding in Clarke’s suggestion, “ _I am in fact ENGAGED to the beautiful Clarke Griffin. I decided to take a nap right after I changed my status and Clarke dropped her phone in soup last night, that’s why we couldn't answer all your calls/messages/tweets! Sorry again! But yes, WE’RE ENGAGED!”_

“Do we really need to add the part where I dropped my phone in soup?” Clarke asks.

Raven just nods. “I’m going to post it, alright?”

“Go for it,” Lexa replies.

Taking back her phone, Lexa reads the status once again and by the end of it she sees that Anya has left a comment. “ _Someone teach Lexa how to use the internet.”_ Lexa grabs the closest pillow and threw it over to Anya, “I know how to use the internet!”

“Clearly not,” Octavia laughs, as she likes the comment.

Raven slumps back into the couch, “That was the most stressful few hours of my life.”

**Author's Note:**

> to all those who've read my previous one-shots, left kudos or commented, thank you so much! i never would have thought you guys would have liked them as much as you seem to, so again, thank you i really appreciate it! 
> 
> with that said this will probably be my last update for a couple of weeks as i am going on holidays tomorrow and dont have any more fics written out just yet. however if you have a prompt let me know here, or twitter or tumblr and i'll see what i can do :)
> 
> happy holidays and i hope you all have a great new years! xx
> 
> [tumblr](http://monkeykira.tumblr.com) / [twitter](http://twitter.com/solinasolina)


End file.
